Friendship survival
by shinobi-ninja
Summary: The adventure in Minecraft
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on minecraft and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Minecraft... is the creation of worlds. Endless space. (not really) But Tyler wearing silver armor made out of stone, was not interested in the creation of worlds but the creation of HIS world. He started gathering items, and finally he used a dynamite to explode a giant space for his world/house.

Tyler immediately started building while trying to prevent zombies from reaching his house. He got the door and the walls attached to it when he saw a zombie. It came charging at him. He quickly crafted a wooden sword and slashed him, it died. He finished the cavern and covered ceilings for his house and put a torch in it. He will be safe from zombies so far. He then dug two holes and extended it downward. He plan to make that his hiding spot. He dug and put ladders + torches on it. He reached the point that he wants his room to be there. He dug a whole room and has a big amount of space. He put bookshelves and pumpkins and crafting table and all his wants into there. If a creeper exploded his door, he could just seal himself in the hiding place and he will be safe.

1 week later

Tyler was getting bored of his room. He climbed up and was surprised to see that his door was gone. He replaced it. He wanted to gather lots of items to craft in order to have more fun. He was walking around with his wooden sword when he met a Mob. At first he had no idea what that was and slashed it. The mob got hit but instantly after that he slashed 2 times and Tyler was low on health. He then quickly put a dynamite and a pressure plate. The Mob stepped on it and exploded.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Chapter 2 coming soon

If anyone put reviews, i will message them where to play minecraft FOR FREE!

It's true


	2. Chapter 2

Minecraft Continued... This will be a little longer since i want to add a cool scene in the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Crafting... (for those of you who don't know about it) is the basic survival activity. Supplies - into Useful supplies. I (Tyler) got a lot of wood from trees, whapping it with my hand with despair to not meet a zombie. I gathered about 20 pieces of wood hoping that would be sufficient through the day. I brought it back to my caved house. I got out my inventory and put a piece of wood inside to see what i could craft. I saw that i could craft 4 pieces of planks. I knew plants would be better than wood so i used all my wood for planks. Now i have 80 planks. I placed some planks in a orderly fashion and saw I could make some sticks. I used about half my planks for sticks. It was getting dark and my little house had some coal rocks. I whapped it with my bare hands. Got some coal i said to myself. It was so dark that i couldn't see my sticks that i was holding. I put 2 sticks in the crafting box and a coal on the top and crafted out 5 torches in total. I lit up my cavern and started making tools.

I made a stone sword so i could protect myself. Then a shovel. Then most importantly, the pickaxe and the axe. I needed the pickaxe to dig fast. I was low on sticks. I was too afraid to go out but I knew I had to for my survival. I got some while meeting a lowly zombie. I got my stone sword and slashed twice while the zombie dodge one of them. He then came walking slowly to me. I was getting desperate to get back but saw ANOTHER ZOMBIE behind me. Then I went to the side. Slashed the head off of the first zombie and kicking the second zombie. (even though I couldn't do that in minecraft) I stabbed the last zombie in the stomach and he died. I quickly gathered more wood hoping morning would come.

I went back to my house while replacing the house with stone for a stronger hold. I crafted the wood into planks and the morning came.

Here comes the scene of the description of title.

I saw a player/person. Got my stone sword out thinking it was a zombie. Then the player said whoa whoa whoa. He then said he came here through a boat from somewhere he didn't even know. I thought I could use some help in survival so I let him join me. I told him all about my one day journey so far and told him he will have to help me gather supplies and help me expand my house. I told him to dig down until you have your own bed. If there is lava I told him to replace it with planks not stone. He and I was done with the house and was getting ready for... The deadly night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, I haven't updated this in such a long time. I hope you enjoy my new chapter.

Chapter 3

We made an oath, an oath saying we will help each other survive no matter what it takes. I told my friend we will have a mining day today. I also told him to get some stone and some wood and craft a… I mean a lot of stone pickaxes. I will go find a mining cave.

I found a mining cave, but it's underwater. I said to myself, oh well. After I went back to the house, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG I said to my friend, WHY WHY WHY! He made 128 stone pickaxes. He said but but but but. NO BUTS. We only needed about 5. *Clears throat* But anyway… I found a mining cave, it's underwater. Let's go!

We went underwater and held our breath. It was so dark. I found the hole and swam quickly to it. It was a small opening with a torch that I put. When went in. Yay no more water I thought to myself. We set up a base there for all our other mining days.

I told my friend that there would be slimes and spiders down here since it's so dark. Then out of the corner of my eyes, I saw IRON. He hurried there and started mining. After I almost finished I saw a spider. AH. IT LUNGED AT ME AND…

To be continued…

Suspense. Cliff hangers hate those. But… I used it

~Icedragon777


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I haven't been writing for a long time. Sorry. School work has been piling up. Well I'm officially going to talk about tekkit now. Search it up. Moded minecraft! Also I've decided to change Tyler's name to Steve because its a common minecraft name :)

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft or tekkit

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

My friend reacted to his heart, leaped right passed me and got hit. He had lost 5 hearts. Then the spider stared at my friend and leaped. Just then, a gleaming arrow hit the spider, the arrow came out of nowhere. The spider screeched and then disappeared into silk threads. Then a man appeared. I grabbed my stone sword and leaped into defense position. "Woah! Chill bro, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just an alchemist" said the man. "By the way, my name is Alchemy." I was surprised that alchemy even existed. My friend got up and said, "Whoa, what was all that about?" "I see a great destiny for you and your friend, I see a that I take part in it. I must mentor you. For you will defeat the greatest threat this world has ever seen. I must not tell you what it is" said Alchemy. Come to my house at sundown, and you may want to move your whole house. I will teach you for quite a while.

I asked my friend if we could trust him or not. My friend said what other choice do we have so we quickly destroyed our chest and picked it up again, took all our stuff, and set out to where Alchemy's house was.

The sun almost set and we had to make shelter quick. We made the SMALLEST house possible with dirt and put up some torches to avoid mobs spawning right next to us. Our house was right next to the alchemist's. We placed down our items and decided to expand the next day.

Steve sighed with relief, saying, "Anyways, when do I get started?" Alchemy replied, "Right now. Follow me." Alchemy led Steve into a chamber with many glowing items, and with blocks of mysterious looking types of matter. Alchemy said, "This is my working chamber. This is where I conduct my basic alchemy to make any basic non-mechanic item. The core items that I use are the transmutation tablet, condenser, collector, and relay. This is how this all works. The condenser is a big chest. It has the capacity of about three normal chests, and has an extra slot in the top left corner. If you put something in the top left corner, and put other items in the other slots, the energy condenser will make the items in the other slots into the item in the top left corner. But, each item has an EMC value. For example, the EMC value of a diamond is 8,192, whereas a cobblestone block is only worth 1 EMC. So, you cannot simply convert each cobblestone into a diamond; you would need 8,192 cobblestone to make a diamond. The collectors generate free EMC from light, like one of those solar panels you mechanics favor. The collectors, if right next to a condenser, will give the EMC it generates to the condenser. Antimatter Relays serve somewhat the same purpose. If you place a relay next to a condenser, it will give the condenser extra EMC, but only if it is also next to a collector. This may seem ineffective, but using antimatter relays allow for more collectors to be hooked up to a condenser, thus resulting in a much faster EMC generation. Also, relays give more EMC than the collectors would by themselves. For example, using a relay and a collector is slightly more effective than using just a collector. A condenser at maximum EMC collection can generate 930 EMC a second, or produce a diamond in slightly under nine seconds."  
>"Nine seconds? I'd say that's very effective, right?" Steve said. Alchemy replied, "Well, it depends on how you look at it. An mechanic like you would view it as highly efficient, but an alchemist like me would view it as only somewhat efficient." Steve said, "But seven diamonds a minute is a lot of diamonds, right?" Alchemy replied, "Correct. That is a lot. However, as you must know, diamond armor is for amateurs, and the real challenge to alchemy is not to get diamond equipment, but to get a red katar, a morning star, and gem armor." Steve asked, "What is all that?" Alchemy replied, "Patience, young one. I will explain it all. Alchemy has also allowed us to discover two entirely different types of matter: dark and red matter. You can make furnaces, armor, and tools out of them both. This is the basic web of alchemy:<br>Cobblestone (1) charcoal (32) coal (128) iron (256) gold (2048) diamond (8192) dark matter (139264) red matter (466944).  
>Steve said, "Holy diamonds! Doesn't that mean it takes fifty seven diamonds just to make ONE red matter?" Alchemy replied, "Correct." Steve then said, "Doesn't that mean it will take 1368 diamonds just to make one set of red matter armor?" Alchemy replied, "Incorrect. You will need 1776 diamonds to make a set of red matter armor." Steve said, "But 57*24 is 1368, not 1776!" Alchemy then said, "Correct. However, each piece of red matter armor also required the same piece of its dark matter counterpart. Each dark matter is 17 diamonds, 17*24 is 408, 408+1368 is 1776. So it takes 1776 diamonds to make a full set or red matter armor." Steve said, "That's even worse! How will I ever get so much diamonds?" Alchemy replied, "Calm down, Steve. You can make 10080 diamonds in one day." Steve said, "Really? Wow. That means I can get red matter armor in less than one fourth of a day!" Alchemy replied, "Correct. However, it does not stop there. There is a tier above red matter armor, although there are no weapons to accompany it. We call it Gem Armor. It would take 38745 diamonds to make the full set of Gem Armor. In other words, with the best collectors and relays in the entire game, it would take about four days to make Gem armor, but that's after about the week or two it takes to get those collectors and relays in the first place. There are also three marks of collectors and relays: Mark 1, mark 2, and mark 3. Obviously, mark three is the best and is the model used to collect EMC the most. Each mark gets progressively more expensive. For example, a mark one collector costs 82,953 EMC, while mark two collectors cost 232969 EMC, and mark three costs 710665 EMC. The same is true for antimatter relays, although they are slightly cheaper because they use obsidian rather than glowstone in their recipe."<br>As Alchemy rambled on and on about the katar and morning star, the alchemical tome, all of the rings, and many other new items discovered through alchemy, Steve was staring at the massive amount of collectors, relays and condensers in the workshop. Apparently they were arranged in the technique called "power flower", in which they would be at maximum efficiency if at the maximum light level. Also, Steve spotted a room with an iron door blocking it. He asked, "What's in that room?" Alchemy said, "It is the only original copy... of the alchemical tome. Steve asked, "Why do you have the original?" Alchemy replied, "I was the one who invented it. The original Alchemy neglected to search for a recipe book for people that are new to alchemy. I have a copy for each of my acolytes, and they use it nearly every day." Steve then said, "Well, okay then. Now teach me how to learn all this stuff!" "Thats not nice" said my friend. "I want to learn too." "No! the destiny is only for Steve, you may not learn." "FINE! I"LL GO ON MY OWN." My ex-friend just walked just like that.

* * *

><p>icedragon :D<p>

Good song : watch?v=Wlv08S6INuA&feature=relmfu


	5. Chapter 5

Minecraft!

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft or tekkit

Chapter 5:

One week ago after Steve's friend left him:

Steve was starving and his armor and tools were all broken. Right when Steve was about to submit to death, he saw a town. However, while he was gazing into the boundless skyline, a zombie walked up to him and killed him. Steve was so frustrated that he positively destroyed his backup hut just to vent. After Steve had made another set of iron armor and tools (he lost two stacks of iron at this point), he went the same way he went before to find out more about the town.  
>When he got there, he heard a voice. "Welcome to my lair, Steve."<p>

It was Herobrine.

Steve tried to scramble up to his feet and run away, but Herobrine (Steve's friend's name) was much faster. Much much faster. Herobrine took his unholy sword and drove it deep into Steve's arm. Steve let out a cry of the burning agony he was feeling. But despite being in extreme pain, he managed to drive his iron sword into Herobrine. Herobrine snarled, "Fool! You think a mere sword could kill me? Your wrong!" As he said that, Herobrine drove his unholy sword into Steve's heart. Herobrine walked away, laughing. "Whew," Steve thought, "I thought I was a goner for sure." Apparently, Steve was simply playing dead. So, Steve got up, ate a golden apple, and walked home virtually unscathed thanks to the apples. On his way back, however, he saw a mysterious white cave with a white enderman in it. Steve, intrigued, went inside to investigate. Inside the cave, there was an enchanting table and that white enderman he saw. Steve braced himself for attack until he remembered that endermen only attacked if you looked at their eyes. The enderman said, "Do not panic, Steve. I will not hurt you. My name is Ender-Bob." Steve replied, "Why are you here? Why are you white?" Ender-Bob replied, "I am here because of fate. It is my job to tell you, Steve." Steve replied, "Tell me what?" Ender-Bob said, "To tell you... that you, Steve, are Enderborn."

Herobrine, meanwhile, was at his village, causing chaos to the village. He had a small amount of traitors supporting him, while there were many innocent civilians unaware that Herobrine even existed. There was also a meddlesome detective, so he assigned the traitors to target him first. So, while chaos reigned, he went to check on how Steve was doing. When he got back to where he killed Steve, he was gone. Herobrine cursed, then said, "Steve... How can you be so powerful without even knowing your origins?" For he, too, was enderborn.

Steve's jaw dropped. He stammered, "B-But how is this possible? I've had a father, which means I can't be enderborn!" Ender-Bob replied, "Steve. Have you tried to remember what it was like right when you were born?" Steve thought back to that time. All he knew was that he was in a blocky land, with nobody to support him. Fending for his own, trying desperately to grow food. Steve gasped, "So it is true!" Ender-Bob said, "So you know now. That is good. A time of chaos is coming, Steve. You must do what your creators couldn't." Steve said, "No... not that..." Ender-Bob said, "Yes. You must defeat Herobrine, Hero of the Minecraftia."

"HEROBRINE? Is that even possible?" Steve asked. Ender-Bob replied, "Go now, Steve. Herobrine is hunting you at this very moment." Steve said, "B-But how can I even stand a chance?" Ender-Bob replied, "You must find the alchemist of south and find the mechanic from the north. Each will teach you vital skills needed to kill Herobrine. Go now, Hero, and find them, learn the secret arts, and fight Herobrine.

After:

And so, every day Steve worked hard to learn alchemy, even though he was confused about klein stars. Eventually, Alchemy had finally taught him everything. Steve said, "Well, I had better get going. It's already been a year since I had started!" Alchemy replied, "Yes, my boy. You must hurry to do what you must to prevent the world from plummeting to chaos." As Steve was walking away, though, Alchemy shouted, "Oh, by the way, Herobrine has twelve forms. His eleven copies are Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Greed, Wrath, Lie, Fear, Shock, and Death. I have evaluated the power of each one. The order from least to greatest in power is:  
>Lie, Sloth, Shock, Lust, Greed, Fear, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, and finally, Death.<br>However, you cannot be fooled by this evaluation. Although Death is far stronger than Lie, Lie can defeat anyone he finds. The mechanic can be defeated by Envy. Even I cannot stand against Pride. And one more thing. Alone, we are vulnerable. Together we are strong. Remember that, Steve, and you will succeed in defeating Herobrine."  
>Steve shuddered. He knew that the alchemist was extremely powerful, yet Pride can defeat him. Steve walked back home, with his newly made diamond armor given to him by Alchemy. And then he saw it. Right at his front door. It was Lie.<p>

Steve immediately jumped into battle, drawing his sword out, driving it deep into Lie's chest. Lie stumbled backwards, and inexplicably rose back up with his wound healed. He said, "Well, well, well, Steve. It seems as though you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. Sadly, for you, if you did change, you might have been able to beat me." As he said that, he ran towards Steve with his unholy sword drawn. Steve gasped, "I know you! You're that person from that village!" Lie replied, "Of course. What things other than lies could cause such chaos among the village? I know I am the weakest of team Herobrine, but only I can cause such chaos! And besides, you are still too weak to defeat me."  
>Steve was left lying on the floor. Lie said, "How pathetic, Steve. I will finish you off now, unlike that showdown at the village!" As he said that, he jumped up and drove his sword into Steve's heart. "Well, well, well. It seems as though little Lie has destroyed my dummy!" Lie turned around just in time to block Steve's attack. After a few minutes, it was apparent that Steve had the upper hand. Steve knocked Lie's sword out of his hand, and while Lie was lying on the floor, he said, "Steve... How did you get so powerful?" Steve replied, "Oh, an enchantment on this sword, my armor, and this knife." Lie then said, "How did you guess that I was vulnerable to smite?" Steve replied yet again, "I didn't. I didn't have enough diamonds or experience to make or enchant another one, so I thought this would have to do, and apparently it did." Lie snarled, "You've lucked out this time, Steve. But I'll be back... with my friends." With that, Lie walked away and disappeared.<br>Steve stood with his hands on his knee, thinking, "Whew! That was close. I wonder who he'll bring?" Steve shook his head, thinking, "Stop thinking that! What you really need to do is make some better stuff!" Steve then decided that he was going to make quantum armor, a red katar, a ring of arcana, and archangel smite.  
>Note: A ring of arcana allows you to place snow, light things on fire, fly, shoot lightning, and grow plants. A ring of archangel smite allows you to shoot endless missiles that seek targets.<br>As he was making this, he realized this would take too long, because he knew that Lie would be back soon. So, he allowed himself to make a compromise. He made dark matter armor and weapons, made an archangel's smite, and went off to find that village. Dark matter armor and tools do not break, so Steve simply brought some food and went off. By the time he got there, he saw a message from Lie. It said, "Steve. Did you really come all the way here? Well let me let you play a game. This village's name is called Mineville. There are five of my men out of twenty three left. You will be the detective, unless you want the village to rot, unknown to the sneaky traitors lurking in the shadows, or right next to them. Oh, and by the way, if you win, there is a surprise for you. And first of all, you may not use anything not given to you by the environment. I have ordered everyone, including the innocents, to kill anyone with armor on sight. So take your armor off, Steve. Lay down your weapon. Go and tell the innocents you are here. That you are their savior. Then fail miserably as they realize you don't know what you're doing."  
>Steve shuddered. He realized he was doing that a lot these days. He sighed as he took off his armor and put is weapons into the chest nearby. He went into the village. Suddenly, he was surrounded by people with them saying, "Are you the detective they promised us?" Steve replied, "Yes. However, the people at the gate took away my weapons, so I'll need new ones. Can you supply me with some?" The people said, "Yes, yes. Right over here. " They led him to a storeroom with an assortment of weapons, from swords to bows. Right after, Steve felt a strong sense of agony in his lower calf. It was an arrow." Steve yelled, "What is this? Why are you doing this?" The people said, "Too bad, Steve. Didn't you notice there are only five of us? We are the traitors."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Minecraft!

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft or tekkit

Chapter 6:

Steve ran back to the storeroom, took out the newest iron sword he could find, and started slashing his way through the traitors. "You guys are a lot weaker than Lie, you know." As he said that, he ran back to fresh air, trying to find the innocents. When he finally found them, they welcomed him with open hands. They said, "Hello. Who are you?" Steve then said, "I am Steve. I am here to help you find out who the traitors are here. All you need to do is to follow me, and I will show you their lair. By the way, how many of you are left?" The innocents replied, "Well, let's see. We have... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Nine people." Steve exclaimed, "What? Fourteen of you are gone?" They replied, "Yes. They were killed by someone." Steve then said, "What weapons do you have?" They replied yet again, "We all have bows and wooden swords and a few of us have stone swords." Steve said, "Well, then this will be pretty evenly matched." The innocents said, "But I thought you said that there were only five traitors?" Steve replied, "Yes, but they all have diamond swords and enchanted bows. They can easily kill you in three shots, while you would take five." The innocents said, "Doesn't that mean our fatality rate will be very high?" Steve replied, "Yes, but that would be if you all had only wooden swords. However, since you all have bows, this is what we'll do. A quarter of you will be archers. Find a raised platform to shoot the enemy from. Then, those with stone swords will come with me to get them from behind. After that, those that are not included in either of those groups will split into two parts. One will go with me and help with the assault from behind. The other part will protect the archers from being ambushed. If we pull this off, we should be able to kill them while still in confusion. However, if they retreat, the archers must split into two groups and block the entrances while we chase them down. Got it? Good. Let's go."  
>After he said that, the innocents quickly lined up to their positions. The archers started raining arrows. As soon as the traitors saw that, the immediately started shooting back. However, the innocents simply slunk back so that the raised platform blocked the arrows. They repeated this process until the traitors finally realized it was not working. They charged up the stairs to the platform. By now, though, there were only two traitors coming for them, because the rest were fighting the assault squad. But, the traitors broke through the defensive lines and unleashed hell to the archers.<br>"Sir! The archers are being attacked!" said a messenger. Steve cursed. He said, "Well, how many traitors are left?" The messenger replied, "Including this last one, there are two left." As he said that, Steve drove his sword into the traitor. "Well, now there's only one!" The assault group charged to the archer's platform...  
>Just in time to see the traitor stick his sword into the last archer's chest. The traitor said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Steve." Steve glared at him. The traitor then said, "Anyways, don't even try. Your pitiful arrows won't make a scratch on this armor." He then pulled out his sword, saying, "And this is the sword made of diamonds, imbued with the essence of fire!" As he said that, he slashed his sword at Steve, who was the obvious leader of the group. However, Steve's troops would not stand by and let him die. They quickly charged up in front of Steve to protect him from the traitor. "Stop." Steve said, "The traitor is mine!" He then took out his secret weapon: his dark matter sword. He and the final traitor engaged in an epic battle, neither side letting the other strike them without striking back. Finally, as the innocents saw that Steve was getting weaker and more tired, they stepped in, and struck the final blow. The traitor fell over, saying, "You think this is it? You're wrong! Herobrine will succeed, and you will fail!" Then he collapsed, dead.<br>Steve turned to the innocents, saying, "How many of you have survived?" They replied, "Well, we haven't checked on the archers, some of them might still be alive." So they checked the archers. "They're all... dead." Steve then said, "No matter. I've died before. You just respawn where you started without your items. If they know their way, they should be back soon." The innocents said, "Well, that's a relief. It's nice to know that our people will come back." Steve continued, "However, this also means that the traitors will come back. You must guard the gates and only let people you know in. If you don't know them, tell them to go away." The innocents replied, "Okay."

Steve walked out of the town, remembering to grab his dark matter equipment. Then he remembered that he was supposed to get some kind of reward. He looked around, and in the chest was a new item! Steve instantly recognized it as a piece of red matter. He greedily took it. On the piece of red matter, however, was a note. It said, "Steve, did you really think I would give you red matter? Think again!" So Steve thought. By now, he was half expecting the red matter to blow him up in the face. But after ten minutes, Steve was now three quarters suspecting this was a prank to prevent him from doing anything. After an hour, he knew that was the case because he used it by popping it into his power flower and out came three dark matter.  
>Five days later, he had finally made red matter tools, and had a power flower at maximum speed running 247. However, Steve was still lacking some vital tools, and they were extremely hard to get. So he decided to improvise. After a few days of pondering on a faster way to earn EMC, he had finally come up with a solution. He was going to make a blaze rod machine.  
>The concept was simple. All you needed was one blaze rod, a macerator, a power source, pipes and engines, and two condensers. Steve had realized that a blaze rod could be macerated into five blaze dust, and two blaze dust is one blaze rod, so set up a contraption that sent the remaining three blaze dust into a condenser with red matter in it. After an hour, though, it was obvious that the machine was not working as fast as main hindrance was that the macerator was far too slow to produce the blaze dust at an efficient speed. The solution? Add twelve overclockers to the macerator. He also added more engines to make the pipes pump out items faster. After these improvements, he had finally set up a sufficiently fast blaze rod generator. The next day, Steve woke up to find that his condenser was half full of red matter. Steve was astonished at how fast the condenser now was. He did not know it was even possible for a condenser to be that fast. Afterwards, Steve used all the red matter to make power weapons using alchemy, and to start generating the materials needed to make quantum armor, which needed a few million EMC, if you simplified everything to the core materials. However, Steve did have quite a lot of trouble making the solar arrays, even though he had a virtually endless amount of EMC. The problem was, you could not condense solar panels, so you had to hand-make every single piece of sticky resin, every ingot of iron, every ingot of tin, every block of cobblestone, every piece of glass, every chunk of coal, every ingot of copper, every plank of wood, every speck of redstone dust, and that only diamond you need from scratch. In other words, you would have to craft exactly eight thousand and seven hundred four times before you could make a high voltage solar array. And that's excluding all the things you need to macerate or smelt, which would virtually double the amount of time it would take to make one, since you can't exactly smelt something without taking any time, even if you are using an induction furnace or a red matter furnace. So, it took Steve exactly four days to finish his mass fabricator and solar arrays. Four days after that, He had 280 UU-matter, or the matter used to make iridium ore. It takes exactly 40 iridium ore to make a full quantum suit, and then you use iridium ore to made iridium plates, which require advanced alloys, which requires bronze, refined iron, and tin. Also, you cannot use only iridium plates to make quantum armor. You need other various materials such as glowstone, reinforced glass, and even more advanced alloys. However, there was a weakness that quantum armor had. If you came up to them with a nano saber, they would be weakened much faster than if you had other armor, such as gem. But, gem armor took about three hundred million EMC to make, while quantum armor takes a measly one or two million to make. Anyways, while Steve was making his armor, he heard a knock. He immediately tossed on his red matter armor. drew his katar, and prepared for battle. When he opened the door, He saw them. And it wasn't Lie. Or Shock. Or Fear. Or Sloth. Or Envy. Or Lust. Or Gluttony. Or Greed. Or Wrath. Or Pride.<p>

It was Death.

"Make haste, Death. We cannot afford to let Steve make that quantum suit armor. You must stop him. If you have to, get Pride to help you. Take Alchemy and Techno captive. Find Ender-Bob. Make him pay. If all else fails, use it. Use our army, Death. We must prevail. If you fail, Death, I will make you suffer. Just like Greed.

* * *

><p>icedragon<p>

watch?v=NCMJnTBZfeE


End file.
